Mephadow project
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Chap.5. Mephadow: "Pues si quieres yo puedo convencer a Shadow de que venga hasta aquí" Mephiles:"Ojala lo logres, si no habrá mucho sufrimiento"
1. Far away from home

Ashley: Hey hola

_**Ashley: Hey hola!!**_

_**Jaja, creyeron que me iba a ir??**_

_**Nel amigos míos, aunque mi comp. No sirva, para eso están los cafés Internet o no??**_

_**Jaja, pues pa' los ke me odian, sigo viva jaja!!**_

_**Y seguiré escribiendo.**_

_**A propósito, saben? Yo adoro a Shadow pero, ahora quien invade mis sueños es Silver, está raro no??**_

_**Bueno bueno, cambiando de tema, les traigo una idea medio loca, se trata de que unos científicos secuestran a una chica parecida a María, pero le ponen ADN de Shadow y Mephiles. Raro, lo sé. **_

_**Bueno, po's espero les guste y si no…po's ya ni modo XP**_

_**MEPHADOW PROJECT**_

_**BY ASHLEY SHADOW FAIRIEVAMPIRE**_

_**FAR AWAY FROM HOME**_

_-Ddd-dónde estoy??, papá?, mamá?, están aquí?, tengo frío…_

La chica estaba muy asustada en aquella cápsula

_-Lo último que recuerdo es que…iba a irme a dormir, luego sentí un dolor indescriptible y…nada…uh??_

Un animal extraño con bata se acercaba a la capsula donde ella estaba, qué era, más bien, quién era??

-_Disculpe señor, pero, dónde estoy??_

-Puedes entenderme?

_-Claro que le entiendo, no soy un animal._

-Hum, has asentido con la cabeza, quiere decir que ya estás lista

_-Lista?, de qué diablos está hablando??_

Pero el doctor no respondió, simplemente se alejó

_-Oiga!, oiga!, a dónde va?, no me deje sola de nuevo por favor!!_

-DESCONGELEN LA CÁPSULA!

-Entendido doctor

Un asistente oprimió un botón rojo y la cápsula se abrió, la chica respiraba aliviada, tosiendo, y temblando, tenía frío.

-Te encuentras bien?-El doctor cogió una toalla y se la dio, la chica de inmediato se cubrió

-Dddonde esstoy??

-Puedes hablar?!

-Claro que puedo, soy una chica

-En serio?, y dime, cuál es tu nombre, "Chica"?

-Mi, mi nombre?, hum…no lo recuerdo, por qué no lo recuerdo??

-En el tiempo que estuviste aquí de seguro perdiste tus recuerdos, pero eso no importa querida, desde ahora eres el Proyecto Mephadow

-Proyecto?, de qué habla?

-Ven, te lo mostraré

El doctor la condujo hasta una pantalla enorme y comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-Como puedes notar, ya no eres humana…

-Cómo dice??

La "chica se tocó a sí misma y notó que su piel, ahora era pelaje, era una chica-animal ahora

-O-ó U

-Es por que te alejamos de la tierra y te trajimos aquí, esta es la estación espacial ARK, ha sido de nuevo abierta a experimentos para el bien de la humanidad…te trajimos aquí y te inyectamos el ADN de estos seres:

Se abrieron en la computadora las imágenes de dos tipos

-Ellos son: Shadow the Hedgehog y Mephiles The Dark.

-Un momento, quiere decir que por mis venas corre la sangre de estos dos tipos??

-Así es.

-Pero, para qué??

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, te lo mostraré. Tu no fuiste creada para nada, no, tú tienes una misión querida mía.

-Mi, misión??

-Si, mira, debes formar un cuarteto con las siguientes personas: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, y Mephiles the Dark

-Pero…

-Conseguirás hacerlos buenos y después conseguirás las siete esmeraldas caos para crear un ambiente mejor.

-Está bien, yo puedo sola

-Pero hay tipos que están en nuestra contra, una alianza que decidió cada uno proteger una esmeralda caos, y juraron proteger cada una a cualquier costo.

-Osea que si alguien la quiere tomar

-Pelearán con esa persona: Tú.

El doctor sacó imágenes de siete tipos que igual eran animales.

-Estás lista?

-Claro

-Entonces, vete ya

La chica asintió y se aproximó a cumplir su misión

El doctor sacó un telefono y marcó

_-Y bien?_

-Todo está hecho, tendrás las esmeraldas cuanto antes

_-Bien_

Y colgó

CONTINUARÁ…

Ashley: Hey qué tal??

Saludos, luego le sigo.


	2. Give me the Emeralds or die!

Konichwa

_**Konichwa!!**_

_**Qué bueno que les haya gustado mi historia. Sólo espero que no les moleste mi parecido con Mephadow.**_

_**Ah, y gracias por su bienvenida!!**_

_**Vale, aquí les dejo el cap. 2**_

_**Mephadow Project**_

_**Cap. 2: Tráeme las esmeraldas o muere**_

-Esmeraldas, esmeraldas, "consigue las esmeraldas", bah!, quién se cree?, además, ME SECUESTRARON!!, idiotas. Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que ver cómo regresar.

La chica caminaba pateando las piedritas que se encontraba con sus enormes patines morado con rosa.

-Y qué les pasa con cambiar mi imagen?, están locos?

Se detuvo frente a un charco de agua y se sentó, observándose, cómo había cambiado. No era mucho, de hecho era ella pero en versión "animalito" como ella decía.

Su piel ahora era café, tenía colmillos (Bueno, de por sí ya tiene), una nariz graciosa, ojos morados, "peluchito" en el pecho, muñequeras y guantes.

-Jm, al menos me dieron ropa

La chica se levanto, pero en eso se encontró en un lugar oscuro al despertar.

-Hum?

-Bienvenida Mephadow

-Quién eres tú??

-Soy Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark

-Y yo, creo que soy…

-Eres el proyectoMephadow, niña

-Si, eso ya lo…OYE!, cómo lo supiste??

-Jaja, pronto lo sabrás niña, pero además, ya salió en el periódico

-En serio?

Mephiles se acercó a Mephadow (Chale, qué nombres XP) y le entregó un periódico:

**EXTRA!!**

**Reinaugurada la estación espacial ARK**

**Para mejorar el planeta**

**Y su primer proyecto: El proyecto Mephadow, según los científicos, es para terminar con el calentamiento global y todo problema de contaminación**

**Pero aún no dan a conocer el proyecto por términos de seguridad**

-Wow, y pensé que aquí ya no sería famosa jeje

-Bien, eso no importa niña, yo te dí de mi sangre, ahora corre por tus venas y si yo quiero, puedo destruirte

-Ah!, ahora hasta con eso me salen! ¬¬

-Así que traéme las esmeraldas caos o te mataré!

Mephiles creó una nube de oscuridad que cubrió a Mephadow y la chica gritó de nuevo y despertó en una cuidad en construcción

-Auch!, mi cabeza! XO, qué iba a hacer?, ah si, A POR LAS ESMERALDAS!!

La chica patinó desesperada y en eso chocó con alguien

-Auch!, fíjate tonto!

La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos miel

-Hug?, lo siento-El erizo le estiró la mano, ella la tomó y la levantó

-Y tú quién eres?

CONTINUARA….

_**Uf!, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_

_**Luego le sigo, y no se alarmen si me tardo, esque estoy en clases de actuación y sólo vengo los martes al caber café**_

_**Saionará**_


	3. If maybe him could change

Chap

_**Chap.3: **__**If **__**maybe**__** him Could change**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron de un momento a otro, y por alguna extraña razón, al erizo plateado le recordó tanto a su antigua amiga que recién se había ido y que tanto extrañaba.

En cuanto le dio la mano a Mephadow para disculparse y levantarla, sintió algo extraño, un cosquilleo dentro de sí.

Al final, no le dieron importancia, ella tomó su mano y el erizo desconocido la levantó

-Jeje, lo siento n/n

-Ah, si, yo…n/n

Los dos se voltearon un poco sonrojados, estaban muy nerviosos

-Ah…soy Mephadow

-Silver

-Mucho gusto Silver n-n

-Hum, Mephadow es un nombre de chico-pensó

-Qué?

-Nada n-n

-Oye, necesito encontrar algo que me dijeron que estaba por aquí, me ayudas?

Silver bajó la cabeza

-Pasa algo?

-Cuando lo encuentres, te vas a ir?

-Pues si, creo, la verdad, no sé ni dónde estoy jeje n-n U

-Este es el futuro, unos 200 años después

-Wow, estoy en el futuro?

-Así es

Mephadow observaba a su alrededor, el futuro no era como su padre genio le había explicado, y eso que aún tenía sus recuerdos borrosos. Aún así, recordaba cómo su papá le explicó que en el futuro, los autos volarían, todo era obra de robots, el aire era puro, habían sólo 5 minutos de escuela puesto que todo era a base de cascos de aprendizaje, en fin, todo iba a ser genial.

Pero ahora que observaba a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que nada era como ellos creían: Todo se veía destruído, en reconstrucción. La cuidad era un asco.

-Pasa algo?

-No, sólo pensaba, qué le sucedió a tu cuidad?

-Pues, hace un poco tiempo, un villano logró destruírlo, pero mis amigos y yo, lo resolvimos

-Wow, ojalá yo tuviese una vida tan emocionante como la tuya.

-Es mejor no hablar de ello, vámonos a buscar lo que perdiste

-De acuerdo n-n

Mephadow tomó de la mano a Silver quien se sonrojó mucho, en realidad no sabía qué era lo que ella buscaba, pero bueno, qué importaba ahora? XP

--Con Shadow--

Veía descansar a su ahora novio recostado en el sillón con los brazos en la cabeza. No podía creer que después de haber "muerto" por causa de los celos de Mephiles, siguiera como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mephiles le había pedido un millón de veces que regresaran y se uniera a él, pero obviamente él no había aceptado, a qué venía todo esto?

Shadow de todos modos sabía que Mephiles no se rendiría, y que posiblemente ya tenía un as bajo la manga.

Y sentía que lo mejor, era tener protegido a Sonic

-Ay Mephiles, qué estarás tramando ahora?

--Y hablando del Rey de Roma XP—

Mephiles veía fastidiado a su "asistente", veía cómo corría divertida de la mano de Silver, otro asistente que le había fallado una vez al no matar al erizo que le quitó a quien más quería: Shadow the Hedgehog.

-Vamos Mephadow, quítale la Esmeralda a ese idiota de una vez!

Pero al parecer, su "fiel creación", no tenía interés alguno en dicha Esmeralda, de hecho, al parecer, ya se le había olvidado qué tenía que hacer (Jeje, sufre falta de memoria a cortísimo plazo XP).

-Diablos!

Se volteó con fastidio al ver que se abrazaron, deseaba que Shadow lo volviera a abrazar de esa forma.

Y hablando de él, al frente tenía una pequeña imagen de él allí

-Shadow, qué fue lo que le viste a ese erizo que no ten…?

Pero al ver su reflejo se percató de que no tenía ni boca ni nariz

-Que no tenga y o?

Mephiles se volteó muy molesto, si, había tantas cosas, él ni si quiera era alguien vivo, era pura oscuridad.

Tal vez por eso Shadow se alejó de él, sólo quería maldad, no le importaba otra cosa.

Si tal vez… él cambiara…

Pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el teléfono sonaba

-Qué?!

_-Tu chica te está traicionando jeje_

-Que?!, Qué quieres decir?!

_-Digo que está en casa de Silver posiblemente revolcándose con él, olvidando tus instrucciones_

-Carajo!

Mephiles colgó y se dispuso a entrar en esto, conseguiría las Esmeraldas y a Shadow, a cualquier costo.

--CONTINUARÁ….—

Ashley: Espero que les esté gustando

Gracias por sus mensajes!


	4. Forgive me

Chap

_**Chap. 4: **__**Forgive**__** me**_

-Diablos!, sabía que no podía ella sola con esto. Claro, en este cochino lugar, todo lo tengo que hacer yo solo para que salga bien no?, bah!

Mephiles se acercaba rápidamente a la casa de Silver cuando de pronto se detuvo

-Esperen, yo no puedo entrar a la casa, de inmediato le avisaría a todos y me irá peor que la última vez. Rayos!

Pero Mephiles no tardó en encontrar una solución

-Jm, ya sé qué voy a hacer

Se transformó en una nube de oscuridad y en forma de humo entró por la rendija de una ventana

--Mientras tanto--

-Ay Silver!, qué hermosa es tu casa!, me recuerda a algo, creo que a la mía?

-Pues gracias, aunque, apenas está todo en reconstrucción

-Pero qué hermosa es de todos modos n-n

-jeje, si… n/n

-Si… n/n

Ambos desviaron unos segundos sus cabezas, ocultando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Silver rompió ese corto silencio

-Oye, quieres algo de tomar?

-Gracias, creo que un café estaría bien n-n

-Café?

-jeje, es raro, pero creo que me gusta mucho el café, sabes?, aún no puedo recordar muy bien mi otra vida

-Bueno, quizás tu café te haga recordar, voy a prepararlo n-n U-Dijo algo nervioso, en realidad no sabía cómo hacer un café, pero lo intentaría

-Gracias, oye, puedo pasar a tu baño?

-Claro, está del otro lado del pasillo

-Gracias

Mephadow se fue al lugar indicado por Silver y llegó al baño. Al llegar de inmediato cerró la puerta y se fue directo al espejo

-Esta soy yo?, cuál es mi propósito?, mi destino?, Silver?, u obedecer a Mephiles?, no lo entiendo

Se volteó deslizándose contra la pared. El momento preciso para mephiles, se metió en su sombra y con la voz de ella dijo:

-_Levántate_

-Hum?-Obedeció

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que su reflejo estaba cambiado, por lo que se asustó, era como si estuviera viendo a Mephiles, pero en violeta

_-Nuestro destino son las Esmeraldas Caos_

-Qué?

_-Escucha, por alguna parte de aquí está escondida una, llévasela a Mephiles, es lo que debes hacer_

-En serio?

_-Claro, es más, pregúntale a tu novio Silver qué son y dónde están, luego, la tomas y después de usarla se la devolvemos sana y salva, está claro?_

-No le haremos daño, promételo

_-Prometido_

-Está bien

Mephadow salió del baño y se dio cuenta de que Silver aún no le llevaba el café

-Jeje, y el café Silver?

-Ah…va en camino, creo

-Jaja, eres muy gracioso n-n-Luego su mirada cambió a una nerviosa-Oye, qué es una Esmeralda Caos?

-Hum, por qué preguntas?, la curiosidad mató al gato. Bueno, si deseas saberlo, una Esmeralda Caos, como su nombre lo dice, es una esmeralda muy poderosa, existen 7 y la madre, cada uno de nosotros, protege una, son tan poderosas que imagina lo que haría alguien si juntara las siete.

-Oh, y tú…cuidas una?

-Claro, la tengo bien segura

-Me la podrías mostrar?

-Ah…eso creo, está en un gabinete oscuro, al final del pasillo, las llaves, están en el segundo cajón

-Gracias

Mephadow siguió cada uno de los pasos y lo que encontró fue una joya preciosísima azul, tomó las llaves y sacó la Esmeralda

Luego escribió una pequeña nota y dijo

-Ya la tengo

Mephiles apareció de repente y antes de llevárselas dijo

-Perfecto

Y desaparecieron

-Ja!, Mephadow, logré preparar tu café…hum?

Mephadow no estaba

-Mephadow?

Silver tenía un mal presentimiento, acaso ella…? La Esmeralda Caos no estaba

-Oh no…

Después de eso se acercó y vio la pequeña nota que era casi in entendible de lo rápido que la escribió, pero al final la nota decía:

"_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Silver._

_Te quiero"_

Pero para Silver estaba primero el enojo y coraje del engaño que el perdón, se apresuró a encontrar a esa traidora, para quién trabajaría? Eso había que averiguarlo…

--CONTINUARÁ….--

Hey qué les pareció?

Mephadow es una traidora!

Pobre de Silver

Sigan leyendo por favor


	5. who are you?

Cap

_**Cap.5: **__**Who**__** are you?**_

-No!, suéltame!

-Cállate! Me perteneces y puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca!

-Yo no soy de nadie!

-Eres mía!

-No!, déjame ir! Debo disculparme con Silver!

-Jaja!, y crees que te va a perdonar?, lo traicionaste niña, y si hay algo que él no puede soportar, es la traición

-Pero…creí que éramos amigos

-Amigos?, argh, me vas a hacer vomitar! Lo usamos para conseguir la Esmeralda niña

-Me estás usando?

-Ash, ya vámonos mejor

Mephiles desapareció junto con su "creación"

--En el castillo de Mephiles--

Mephadow tenía cara de haciendo pucheros

-Qué?

- ¬,¬

-No quiero berrinches niña

- ¬,¬

-Ash, de acuerdo, vamos a hacer las paces

-Vale papi! n-n-Mephadow corrió a abrazar a su "papi"

-Ash, el abrazo no es necesario

-Y ahora qué tengo que hacer papi?

-Consígueme las demás Esmeraldas y luego podrás ver a tu Silver otra vez

-Vale, pero, dónde están?, no soy adivina

-Jm…-Mephiles la llevó a la computadora-La siguiente está en…

-Quién es este?-Mephadow descubrió la imagen de Shadow

-DEJA ESO!

-Es tu novio? ¬¬

-CALLATE!

-Es tu novio! n-n

-CALLATE!

-Es tu novio jajaja n-n

-Ya, déjame en paz

Mephadow vio como Mephiles se veía triste

-Lo siento

-Déjame solo

-Pero…

-Que te vayas!

Pero ya conocemos a Mephadow, es muy terca

Así que se acercó a Mephiles y lo abrazó. El otro no se había sentido bien por un abrazo antes, pero por ahora, lo calmaba tanto, así que no puso resistencia

-No es tu novio…verdad?

Mephiles negó con la cabeza

-Lo era

-y qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Bueno, déjame ayudarte

-y qué quieres hacer? Ahorita está con otro

-Pues, lo puedo convencer de que regrese contigo n-n

-No es tan simple Mephadow, Shadow es muy difícil

-Bueno, crees que no puedo? Jajaja, conseguí abrazarte no?, eso jamás lo habría podido hacer alguien más, te traeré a Shadow de vuelta, vale?

-De acuerdo, pero si no lo consigues, seguiremos mi plan

-Vale n-n

Mephadow salió

-Ojalá y lo logre, si no, habrá mucho sufrimiento…

--Afuera--

Mephadow patinaba a todo lo que sus pies daban. Fue cuando en el camino se topó con alguien

-Hola n-n, conoces a Shadow?

-Hug?

-Que si conoces a Shadow The Hedgehog

-Y tú quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Mephadow, el tuyo cuál es?

-Knuckles

-Knuckles?, es raro

- ¬¬

-Ah, lo dices por tus manotas no?

- ¬¬

-Bueno, podrías contestar a mi pregunta?

-Para qué lo quieres?

-Tengo que pedirle algo muy importante para mi papá

-Y quién es tu papá?

-Hum…no puedo contestar

-Entonces no estoy obligado a contestar yo tampoco

-Bueno, sólo te diré que fue novio de Shadow, por eso necesito verlo

-O-ó

-ya puedes decirme dónde está?

-por allá O-ó-Knuckles aún no se la creía

-Gracias n-n-La chica salió patinando a toda velocidad

Knuckles se quedó pensativo, el padre de Mephadow fue novio de Shadow y esa chica se parece a él y a…

-Mephiles?! O-ó?

--CONTINUARA--

Jajaja otro capítulo wow ya me había tardado

Por cierto, quería decir algo a los que están en contra de mis historias:

"yo escribo SONADOW, y si no les gusta eso, pues entonces para qué las leen?"

Saludos n-n


End file.
